The invention relates to fasteners of the general type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,537.
Fasteners of the character described have very wide application where demountable fasteners are required; and an object of the present invention is to provide such a fastener which combines ease and speed of attachment and detachment with absolute safety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener of the character described which will afford, in addition to the above, full, free swivel action.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the character above in which the attaching parts may be optionally attached and detached with resilient snap action.